Because of the madness that love is
by Zipzapperdoodles
Summary: Maura needs a plumber and Jane is the woman...in more ways that one! ;) One-shot.


Jane Rizzoli was passionate in everything she did, and Jane Rizzoli was loud. Her best friend and confidant, Maura Isles was the opposite. Maura's neighbors, a new-rich couple originated from Maine, often complained about Jane's loud appearance, so Maura's _(and Jane's)_ motto became; _'Temper your voice..you know; Because of the neighbors!'_

Maura was calm, collected and always the lady it seemed, so no neighbor who needed to tell her to temper her tone down a bit. But don't let you fool here, her acting like a lady and calm appearance had more to do with her upbringing in one of the wealthiest families of Boston then what laid really behind the facade of the 'Queen of the dead'.

Underneath all the glitz and glamor Maura could be just as passionate and loud as Jane Rizzoli is. It's the circumstances that make the lady, because don't lure out the beast and you will see a whole different side of Maura Isles. She can be passionate, furious, loud and the one with the tight reins in her elegant little hands. She would screw the consequences just as much as her best friend Jane Rizzoli did.

Maura likes Jane, really utterly likes the brash and loud human being that Jane is. And Jane the poor thing, is wrapped around her best friends finger like a Python around the ribcage of his prey. Oh, and she realizes it. One clicking gesture from the Doctors well-manicured fingers and Jane not only jumps, no-o-o she will just ask 'How high'!

Just like today, the toilet doesn't flush properly and one call from Maura to her beloved Jane Rizzoli the badass of the whole precinct of the Boston PD and Jane drives like a bat out of hell to rescue her damsel in distress. Boston's hero is putty in Maura's hands and oh how Jane likes it. All because she really likes Maura so much that... Well guess...she's in love with her but denies it with the same passion she loves her Maura. And our Ladyship 'The queen of the dead'? ...Right! Just as passionate about denying her love for her loud passionate Detective as our Boston Hero cop self!

But just as lightning can strike twice on the same spot, so can love strike-out one well-manicured Lady and her sloppy Knight in a strike of preconditioned fate!

..

The day they both never would have thought would happen, did come that warm but cloudy day as Maura Isles called her best friend Jane Rizzoli because the toilet wouldn't flush properly. Normally Maura could effort to pay a professional plumber, but she didn't want to insult her best friend by calling one. Last time she called a professional plumber, Jane was cranky the whole day and a cranky Jane is even for Maura who is very Jane's uncouth-behavior-hardened, a bit too much to handle.

"You can ask me, you know! My father is a plumber and I helped him after school since I could walk." Jane had told Maura. So yes, Maura better asked her best friend to do her that favor.

So Maura grabbed her mobile from the little table by the couch and speed-dialed Jane. After a few seconds she heard the hoarse and sexy voice of her best friend.

"Hello Jane, can I ask you a favor?"..."Well, my toilet doesn't flush like it should. I almost flooded the bathroom!"..."Yes, the one from the master bedroom!"..."No, I did not flush used tampons down the toilet...My name isn't Jane Clementine Rizzoli hahaha."... Jane was not amused it seemed, 'Hmmmm how should I proceed now?' Maura thought, 'Ahhhhhh, wait a minute!" A new trick out of Maura's secret stash of tricks to let do Jane the things she tried to avoid with an amazing enthusiasm, popped up in her genius mind.

Maura did let a soft feminine sigh, _'Heeeeee'_ and used her sweetest voice, knowing that Jane couldn't deny her anything if she used it, "If you could...no-o-ow?"..."Oh, thank you, you are golden!"..."Bye Jane!"

Delighted that her sweetest voice convinced Jane to come right away and after a fist-pump of victory which she had learned of the master herself..Jane, Maura busied herself with making some coffee while she waited patiently for her best friend to arrive.

As she grounded the coffee-beans Maura daydreamed of Jane in a way she shouldn't do...well not when her best friend was on her way to her house to do the plumbing! You see, stripping Jane was one of her favorite day- and night-dreams. And true to be told, many nights dreaming about Jane in various states of undressed held her very occupied so that in the morning she not only needed a good shower but also a slice of lemon to keep the grin of fulfilled satisfaction of her face, mainly her lips.

So coming to her senses it escaped a not so ladylike word from her otherwise very ladylike mouth.

"Damned!" Maura sighed deeply as this well-known profanity escaped her sweet red mouth, _'I really shouldn't use profanities in this manner. Better keep that kind of words preserved for the bedroom... with Jane and her long strong fingers buried deep...'_ Maura shook her head vehemently, _'Really Isles, now you dream this kind of stuff. Tsk tsk tsk.'_ Another deep sigh escaped her luscious mouth, _'But then again, she's so-o-o deliciously butch in a womanly way'_ Another deep sigh escaped the lushes lips of the medical examiner.

Maura decided to keep her sex-thoughts in the closet right next to her hidden bisexuality for the time being and concentrate solely on making coffee for her Detective. She knew how much her best friend liked the brown strong beverage, and a real plus was that Jane's mood could change from grumpy to sugary sweet just by drinking a nice mug of coffee! Yes, that was one of ' secret stash of tricks...

..

 _ **Sometime later...**_

"I smell co-ffeeeeeee!" a very happy Jane shouted into the kitchen as she came into Maura's house and saw her best friend busying herself in the kitchen.

"Ja-a-ane.." Maura said, "You startled me!"

"If you had used the lock on your door like I've told you a hundred times or more, I would have to ring your bell and you wouldn't have been surprised to see or hear that there is someone in your house, Maura! Which could have been an intruder, a murder, a ra..."

"Yadah yadah doodle waddah, to use your famous words. Yessss, I know and I knew you came, so I unlocked the door beforehand !" Maura lied through her teeth.

"Hives, honey!" Jane said as she squinted one of her eyes in suspicion as she looked at her friend who now began to scratch some red spots on her neck.

Jane walked up to the kitchen with a longing look at the big mug which contained the coffee, who formally screamed to be drunken. "First my coffee, woman! You better wine me and dine me so I'll be properly prepared for your rebellious thousand dollar toilet!" she said teasingly.

Maura rolled her eyes, then gave Jane her beloved coffee. Jane immediately took a big gulp of the hot coffee. "Fucking dammit!" she screamed and rapidly deprived herself of the hot beverage to let it splash into the kitchen sink.

"Jane! Really, you shouldn't use such trashy swear words even if you burn your self on hot coffee, which by the way isn't the smartest thing to do, taking a big swish of hot coffee...Really Jane, what are you, four years old?" She took a glass and filled it with cold water, "Here, rinse your mouth with cold water before you get blisters in your mouth!"

"Thanks, ma!" Jane growled as she took the glass of water and cooled her burned mouth cavity with it. After a few seconds she said jokingly, now cooled down in more way than one, "Thanks, sweety. Thanks for saving my beloved big-mouth!"

"You're welcome, Jane." Maura answered demurely and walked to the living-room, "You could go upstairs and start to repair my toilet so the coffee can cool down to a more drinkable temperature."

"That's what I call a very good idea, Maur'. Now I know why you have such a high IQ and I'm so average!" came the sarcastic remark of her best friend.

Maura kept her mouth shut at Jane's remark. _'The wiser person gives in.'_ she thought and followed Jane curiously with her eyes as she started to strip herself off of her white button up.

Maura gulped...saliva started to fill her mouth and she swallowed hard. She gulped again, her eyes now hypnotically glued to a stripping Jane seeing one her sweaty erogenous dreams become reality right before her very eyes! _'Oh my, oh my oh my, I think I don't survive this'_ Maura thought as Jane now started to strip off of her grey T-shirt too, and as Jane slowly began to undo her pants and then let them slide of her long sexy olive-skinned legs Maura knew for certain she wouldn't and couldn't keep her posture anymore. "Fuck my heterosexuality!" she said out loud while she looked with a raging and increasing lust at her stripping best friend Jane Rizzoli, who was still unaware of the sensual and sexual turmoil in Maura's head and underwear...

"Maur?" Jane squeaked in a for her very unusually high pitched voice, standing there in her boy-shorts and bra, as she saw the wild expression on the face and eyes of her friend. The ravenous look in Maura's eyes both, alarmed and excited, Jane. "Are you alright? she squeaked again.

Maura hazel eyes went wide as saucers and became a dark shade of green. Deliberately slow she approached her best friend, the object of her most erogenous dreams. She was on the hunt now and determent, not one single thing would stand in her way now. She had to have Jane, she had to pounce her, conquer her, suck her...make her hers and hers alone. The time was high...oh so high now!

Heavily breathing she stood before the flabbergasted Jane who now had to swallow hard herself, like Maura just one minute ago. "Mi-i-ne.."Maura growled in a deep and demanding voice. She grabbed Jane's neck and planted a demanding kiss with soft force on Jane's mouth. Maura's tongue commanded Jane to open her mouth and let Maura's tongue in for a hot lovers-battle of tongues.

Jane, who had no time to think and certainly no time to flee, just went with the flow and gave Maura her wish.

The sliding of Maura's warm and wet tongue against her own warm and wet tongue awoke Jane's love-fire for Maura who had glowed like an ember until now. The beast that held her secretly locked-away love for Maura prisoner and in the closet, burned down in the heat of their passionate dueling of their wet hot tongues.

That evening the toilet still didn't work properly, but oh my goshy-gosh what is a dysfunctional toilet when there is a fire burning that needs more, and more, and more, and burns, and burns, and burns until the early morning hours?

..

 ** _In the early morning..._**

"I didn't know you knew so many profanities, Maura!" Jane murmured as she laid satisfied in the loving arms of her woman. "There were even words I didn't know...chapso, gorgeous!"

"Chapeau, Jane!" came the soft and satisfied sounding voice of Doctor Maura Isles.

"Whatever..." Jane said and fell asleep, soon followed by her girlfriend Maura. Both a big smile on their face, which by the way would need more than one slice of lemon to wipe it off their faces, but who cares. Our lovely ladies certainly not...

#####


End file.
